


our history has started a long time ago.

by ourstartingpoints



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourstartingpoints/pseuds/ourstartingpoints
Summary: Please forgive any mistakes, English is not my first language. Also I know nothing about baseball :)) I got this silly idea today when I was waiting for my doctor’s appointment and I needed to write it. I’m not a fanfic writer, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes, English is not my first language. Also I know nothing about baseball :)) I got this silly idea today when I was waiting for my doctor’s appointment and I needed to write it. I’m not a fanfic writer, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy!

They were sitting on a couch in a late hot summer evening, watching some old movie Mike insisted to watch because it’s such a classic one. They have been watching it for an hour now when Ginny snuggled closer feeling sleepy.

“Hey, you don’t like it?” Mike asked and stroke his fingers over her arm.  
“No, I enjoy it, I’m just tired I guess.” She snuggled even closer and kissed his neck.  
“We can go to bed if you want”  
“I’m good where I’m now. Can I tell you something or you want to finish the movie?” she asked smiling a little, her eyes bright. Mike said nothing just turned off the TV and looked at her. He was smiling too, waiting for her to start talking.

“I remembered something today I wanted to share with you all day, but I never had a chance.”  
“What did you remember? Some dirty secret of yours?” His smug smile appears on his face.  
“What? No! You know what, forget it.” She was annoyed now but was smiling anyway.  
“I promise I won’t laugh at whatever you said to me, ok?”  
“If so you sleep on this couch. You know your back won’t like it.”Mike kissed her forehead.  
“You are cruel, woman! Now start talking.”

Ginny was silent for a few second than took a deep breath and said.  
“I remembered that one summer my dad took me here, to see Padres on their training that was open for kids. I was 14 back then. I was really, like really excited I’m going to see the team and the stadium.“  
Mike snorted a little.  
“You mean you were excited to meet me?”  
“You are an real asshole. I knew it I should not say anything.”  
“Ah, come one! I’m just teasing you.”  
“Don’t…”  
“Ok, ok. It was the last time I promise you.” He raised his hand in the air.  
“And for the record I didn’t like you that much yet back then.” She teased back.  
“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, darling.”  
“Anyway, I was so nervous when it was my time to pitch I couldn’t throw this damn ball at all, and you came to me and said it’s OK to be nervous but, if I throw that ball you will give me a shirt with my name on it and with signatures of all players. I blushed so hard, and you just smile at me and you added, that I can do it. And I really did that. It’s a really nice memory to remember. You were an excellent player back then. And more importantly who would have though that 14 years later my teen crush will be here with me and I’ll fulfill my teen dream to be with you. Ok, no you can be all smug about it.” Ginny said feeling a little shy and embarrassed maybe.  
“I love you. And that is a really nice memory. Our history has started a long time ago”. He said stroking her growing baby bump.  
“You don’t want to be all smug about it?” She sounds surprised  
-I don’t need to. I’m smug about it all the time. I got an amazing girl, who is going to be a mother of my baby, and agreed to marry me? So, yeah I’m one lucky bastard. It’s a win-win situation, you got your teen crush and I got a woman of my dreams. Isn’t it a the best thing ever?  
“Awww, you can be sweet when you want to be” She kissed him lazy.  
“I have a reputation to hold. Now, we are going to bed.”  
“Is that so?” Ginny said playfully winking at him.


End file.
